Les Autres et l'Ordre du Phénix
by Ashkana
Summary: Que se seraitil passé s'ils avaient fait d'autres choix après le retour de Voldemort en cinquième année ? Draco et Harry alliés, ça ouvre bien des perspectives. HGDM en approche.
1. 1 Le retour du Maître

Bonjour à tous. ceci est ma toute première fanfic. Je commence l'histoire juste après le tome 4. le début suis la trame du tome 5 (comme l'indique le titre) puis je prend les commandes.

Biensur, comme tout le monde le sait, les personnages sont à Mme Rowling et patamoa.

LE RETOUR DU MAÎTRE

Assis dans un profond fauteuil de son bureau, un verre de liquide ambré à la main, Lucius Malfoy était plongé dans une réflexion profonde. N'y avait-il donc pas d'échappatoire ? Ses erreurs passées finiraient donc elles toujours par le rattraper ? Une fois encore il repensa à cette funeste soirée où « le maître » était revenu. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il achevait à peine de redonner un semblant de respectabilité à son nom qu'Il menaçait de réduire à néant son travail de 14 ans.  
14 ans de totale liberté, même si le Ministère n'avait eu de cesse de tenter de prouver que lui et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer le nom était de mèche. Mais il avait déclaré avoir agit sous le coup de l'Imperium. Personne n'avait encore pu prouver le contraire. Lucius avait découvert pendant ces 14 années qu'il ne voulait pas d'autre maître que lui-même.  
14 années à regarder grandir son fils. Draco, soleil de sa vie, espoir de ses vieux jours. Draco qui le remplissait aujourd'hui encore de fierté, même s'il ne lui disait pas assez souvent. Draco qui avait su ces dernières années prouver à tous qu'il fils de son esprit comme de sa chaire. Draco, que lui réclamait maintenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Lucius pouvait encore entendre sa voix glaciale comme ce soir là, lorsque après lui avoir expliqué ce qu'il attendait de lui, le maître s'était enquit de la santé de son fils.  
« Apporte-le-moi, Lucius, que je voie de mes yeux quel brillant fils tu as préparé pour te succéder à mes cotés.  
- Dès à présent, mon maître ? Il n'a que 15 ans et n'a même pas encore fini ses études de premier cycle. Mais n'ayez crainte, aussitôt qu'il sera prêt, il sera vôtre. »  
Le Maître avait sourit ou plutôt avait affiché sur son visage ce rictus qu'il voulait faire passer pour un sourire.  
Carré dans son fauteuil, Lucius soupira ; il avait gagné un sursis, sans plus. Dans quelques années il devrait lui livrer son fils qui serait dès lors asservi et prisonnier, comme lui-même l'était.  
Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait prévu pour son bébé. Il voulait lui offrir le monde sur un plateau d'argent, il ne pourrait que lui réserver une place de laquais en chef.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était obéir ou mourir.

- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

Le ciel était parfaitement bleu en cette journée de juillet. Pas un souffle de vent ne venait adoucir la brûlure du soleil, pas une goutte de pluie n'était venue depuis des semaines arroser une végétation qui menaçait de rendre l'âme. Mais Draco s'en fichait. Sur son balai, il allait si vite qu'il créait son propre courant d'air. Tout en refaisant les figures de Quidditch qu'il avait vues l'année précédente à la Coupe du Monde, il laissait son esprit vagabonder.  
Voldemort était de retour. Ces trois mots menaçaient à eux seul le monde qu'il connaissait. Draco ne craignait pas d'attaque ou de représailles sur sa famille, après tout ils étaient des sang-pur et il savait parfaitement que son père faisait parti des fidèles du Lord Noir. Non, ce qu'il craignait c'était le chaos dans lequel risquait de tomber cette société dont il faisait parti. Il repensait à la « farce » au campement lors de la Coupe du Monde. Il repensait à Cédric Diggory.  
D'accord il ne s'était agit que d'une farce, les Moldus avait juste lévité un peu. Mais jusqu'où cela aurait-il pu aller sans l'intervention des gens du Ministère ?  
Quant à Cédric… Draco avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui c'était passé ce soir là . Son père avait gardé le silence, lui disant juste que Cédric était déjà mort quand il était arrivé.  
Draco avait mal connu le Poufsouffle, ceux de cette maison ne représentaient pas vraiment un sujet d'intérêt fou pour les autres. Cependant il devait s'avouer qu'il avait été fier lorsque Cédric avait pris la tête du classement des vrais Champions. Après tout il le représentait lui aussi puisqu'il représentait toute l'Ecole.  
Cédric n'était pas Sang-de-Bourbe. Peut-être n'était-il pas Sang-pur, Draco n'en savait rien, mais il ne représentait sûrement pas une menace pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait juste été…là.  
Puis Draco pensa à Harry. Le grand Harry. Le Garçon qui avait survécu. Encore.  
On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait particulièrement le Gryffondor. Cela dit, il ne le détestait pas non plus. Potter était bien trop amusant pour ça. A qui pourrait-il pourrir la vie en étant sur d'avoir une réponse si le Trio des Zéros disparaissait ? Au moins avec ces trois là, il trouvait une saine émulation : Potter pour le Quidditch, Granger pour les cours et Weasley… Finalement si Voldemort voulait se défouler, il n'aurait qu'à s'en prendre à celui-là vu qu'il ne servait pas à grand chose. Draco ricana à cette idée, mais son visage se figea bien vite. Il venait d'imaginer la belette étendue sur le sol, le regardant avec ses yeux morts. Comme Cédric quand Harry l'avait ramené.  
Draco descendit en piqué et se glissa dans sa chambre. Il descendit de son balai et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

- Mais il y aura le professeur Dumbledore, papa ! Où veux-tu que je sois plus en sécurité qu'auprès de lui ?  
- Loin des sorciers ! Tu ne retournera pas la bas, Hermione. Pas après ce qui est arrivé à ton camarade.  
- Je ne serait pas plus en sécurité auprès de vous. Si les Mangemort s'en prennent aux Moldus, ce qui est plus que probable, il vaudra bien mieux que j'ai appris un maximum de choses pour nous défendre. Et de toute façon il est hors de question que je reprennent une scolarité ailleurs qu'à Poudlart. Jamais je ne pourrai rattraper quatre années en un seul mois.  
- J'ai dis non.  
Furieuse, Hermione Granger remonta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'elle soit ici ou la-bàs ne changerait rien si Celui-ont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom revenait.  
Et il était revenu.  
Harry l'avait vu et l'avait déjà affronté. Encore.  
Si elle avait su qu'épargné Peter Pettigrew aurait de telles conséquences, aurait elle soutenu Harry l'année passée ? Peter vivait et Cédric était mort. Une vie pour une vie. Cela semblait logique, mais pourtant…  
Elle se ressaisi et prit une plume et un parchemin.

« _Chère professeur McGonagall,_

_Je vous écrit présentement pour vous faire part du refus de mes parents de me laisser poursuivre ma scolarité à Poudlart. Les « évènements » de la fin de l'année leur laisse à penser que la sécurité des élèves n'est plus assurée, malgré mes démentis formels.  
Peut-être une nouvelle intervention de votre part sera plus efficace que mes explications._

_Cordialement_

_Hermionne Granger, Gryffondor, Promotion 1991-1998_ »

Elle confia le billet au hibou que ses parents avaient acheté quelques années plus tôt pour pouvoir communiquer avec elle pendant l'année scolaire, puis s'allongea sur son lit. Elle fronça les sourcils en repensant à la fin tragique du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Enfin des Quatre sorciers pour cette fois.  
Le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vraiment été sans faille. Même maintenant, elle ne voyait pas comment ils auraient pu éviter que Harry ne se retrouve devant lui. Pour l'année qui s'annonçait, ils allaient tous devoir redoubler de vigilance, surtout Harry. Pour une fois, il lui faudrait mettre de coté son ressentiment personnel et travailler avec tous ceux qui voulaient s'opposer au retour au pouvoir de Voldemort. Comme Rogue.  
Hermione, comme le reste de l'Ecole, était parfaitement consciente de l'animosité entre le maître et l'élève. Mais leur professeur de potion avait une fois de plus prouvé où allait sa loyauté. Elle espérait juste que Harry l'admettrait une fois pour toutes avant que cette situation ne provoque des catastrophes.

Le dîner se déroula dans une atmosphère plutôt morose, M. et Melle Granger refusant obstinément de s'adresser la parole, malgré les efforts honorables de Mme Granger. Mais avant de remonter dans sa chambre Hermione embrassa tendrement son père. Elle savait pertinemment que son attitude découlait de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Elle n'allait pas se formaliser pour si peu, d'autant plus qu'elle comptait sur sa directrice de maison pour convaincre ses parents.

- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Debout dans l'incendie qui lui servait de chambre, Ronald Weasley vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'oubliait rien.  
- Dépêche-toi, enfin ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de vous courir après ! On part dans 5 minutes.  
- Oui, maman ! hurla-t-il en retour en attrapant sa vieille valise.  
Sur le palier il croisa sa petite sœur qui lui renvoya un regard aussi perplexe que le sien. Depuis une semaine, Mme Weasley ne parlait plus que de ce départ, sans vouloir leur dévoiler où ils allaient. « Question de sécurité » disait-elle. Comme si Ron allait se précipiter sur un félétone pour prévenir le monde entier du moindre de ses faits et gestes.  
Comme prévu, les 5 minutes se transformèrent en quart d'heure avant que chacun des Weasley présents soit prêt à partir.  
Arthur leur présenta un portoloin et à l'heure prévue ils partirent tous pour le ministère.  
- « Tout le monde est là ? demanda la replète rouquine en recomptant ses ouailles.  
- Evidemment qu'ils sont tous là, Molly. Allons-y, où nous arriverons à pas d'heure, s'exaspéra son mari.  
- Dis plutôt que tu es pressé de prendre un doxy, Arthur. Quelle idée de donner le nom de ces horribles petites bêtes à un moyen de locomotion.  
- C'est un « taxi » ma chérie, pas un doxy.  
- Si tu veux.  
- Quel dommage ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux dans un parfait ensemble.  
- Un voyage au cœur du doxy… dit Fred, à moins que ce ne soit George.  
- Aurait été des plus instructif, termina son frère, hilare devant l'air dégoûté de sa sœur.  
Les Weasley s'engouffrèrent dans le taxi qu'Arthur avait réservé quelques jours plus tôt et tous partir pour la destination inconnue. Le véhicule s'arrêta quelques temps plus tard.  
- Et voilà M'sieur dame ! Square Grimmaurd.  
Arthur fourra une poignée de billet moldus dans la main du chauffeur qui lui rendit sa monnaie – avec la moitié des billets – et fit descendre sa petite famille.

- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Et voilà, voilà ! Bon alors si vous voulez la suite avant Noël prochain, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. J'ai plein d'idée dans ma petite tête qui me permettront de faire des chapitres plus longs la prochaine fois (mais si je peux le faire), mais si ça n'interresse personne je raconterai l'histoire à mon chat (qui s'en fiche royalement) et patavou.

Ashkana


	2. 2 Premiers signes

_Et voilà donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Pour l'instant je suis toujours la trame du livre (tome 5, juste au cas où), mais les personnages commencent à s'éloigner un peu de ceux de Mme Rowling (qui possède toujours ces charmants petits bonhommes)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture._

chapitre deux : **Premiers signes**

- Surtout pas de bruit, Miss Granger.  
Hermione souleva autant que possible sa valise pour l'empêcher de frotter par terre. Elle s'engagea dans le hall obscur. Soudain elle sentit ses pieds se prendre dans un tapis et s'étala de tout son long, sa valise tombant lourdement près d'elle.  
- Désolée. Souffla-t-elle en direction de son professeur de métamorphose.  
- IMMONDE POURRITURE. COMMENT OSE-TU SOUILLER LA DEMEURE DE MON HONORABLE FAMILLE AVEC TON SANG DE BOURBE ! VERMINE ! TRUIE !  
- Il suffit, Mme Black ! tenta de glisser le professeur McGonagall  
- TRAÎTRE A TON SANG ! ABOMINATION !  
Une ombre passa près d'Hermione. Levant la tête elle vit avec surprise Sirius Black qui se battait avec le voile couvrant le tableau d'une vieille femme vêtue de noir qui hurlait des imprécations à la volée.  
- Ravie de te revoir ma chère. Je fais taire ma mère et je vous rejoins dans la cuisine.  
La jeune fille se releva tant bien que mal, récupéra sa valise et suivi son professeur qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres de la maison.  
A peine arrivée dans la cuisine, elle fut assaillie par une masse rousse, rapidement suivie d'une deuxième. Elle reconnut Ginny qui la serrait dans ses bras, et Molly qui les enserrait toutes deux contre sa maternelle poitrine.  
- Comme c'est émouvant, dit Fred  
- Vite, un mouchoir, renchérit son jumeau.  
Et tous deux se jetèrent sur le groupe que formaient Hermione, Ginny et Molly pour les prendre dans leur bras.  
- Pathétique, soupira Ron un peu plus loin.  
- Pathétique toi-même, répliquèrent les jumeaux en cœur.  
- Tu ne te rends pas compte que nous avons failli ne plus jamais revoir notre Miss Je-sais-tout ! Perdue à jamais dans le monde Moldu…  
- … plus personne pour nous reprocher de ne pas avoir lu l'histoire de Poudlard.  
- Ca ennuierait quelqu'un de me laisser respirer ?  
Molly la lâcha instantanément.  
- Mais laisser là respirer voyons ! Vous voyez bien qu'elle est épuisée par son long voyage.  
Hermione voulu répliquer qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée du tout et que le voyage n'avait pas été si long, mais Molly l'avait déjà installée devant une tasse de thé bien chaud et demandé aux jumeaux de porter sa valise dans la chambre de Ginny. Mais bon, comme tout le monde le savait, il ne servait à rien de discuter avec Mme Weasley.

- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Une fois de plus la réception donnée au Manoir Malfoy dépassait en faste et en raffinement tout ce qu'on aurait pu en attendre. Les dames rivalisaient de grâce et de beauté, les hommes faisaient étalage d'élégance, discutant des dernières tendances politiques, commentant les derniers résultats sportifs et se congratulant en pensant aux bénéfices que rapporteraient leurs derniers investissements. Lucius et Nacissa en hôtes parfaits circulaient d'un groupe à l'autre, glissant un compliment par-ci, un commentaire par-là. Une soirée réservée aux dirigeants, à ceux qui avaient le pouvoir…ou qui croyaient l'avoir.  
Lucius esquissa un sourire ironique en passant devant Cornelius Fudge, pensant à l'expression d'horreur qui se peindrait sur le visage de ce dernier si le Maître apparaissait à l'instant même.  
- Surveille-toi, très cher, souffla son épouse en lui déposant un baiser au coin des lèvres, cachée derrière son éventail.  
Il lui sourit doucement et se laissa entraîner vers Rita Skeeter par son épouse qui avait repris l'air hautain qu'elle affichait habituellement en public.  
A quelques mètres de là, près d'une fenêtre, Draco sourit lui aussi en regardant ses parents. Parfois il se demandait encore pourquoi ils n'admettaient jamais en présence d'étrangers être attachés l'un à l'autre. D'accord ils avaient fait un mariage de raison, mais pourquoi nier qu'il s'était depuis longtemps développé de tendre sentiments entre eux.  
- Eh, Draco ! J'te parle !  
Draco tourna ses yeux pâles vers son interlocutrice. Il la toisa un instant du regard, ravi de la voir se troubler, avant de lâcher d'un ton glacial :  
- Je t'écoute Pansy.  
- C'est pourquoi cette soirée ? Enfin, je veux dire la raison officielle, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
- Récolte de fond pour la recherche sur les propriétés de la dictane. Mais c'était écrit dans la lettre qui accompagnait l'invitation. Tu sais lire quand même Pansy, non ?  
- Ne fait pas le malin avec moi, Draco, je te connais trop bien pour ça.  
Elle se rapprocha de lui et caressa sa joue.  
- Je vois bien que quelque chose te trouble ces derniers temps. Quand vas-tu te décider à m'en parler ?  
- Et comment vois-tu ça, Miss Trewlaney ? Tu as dansé nue autour d'un tas de feuilles de thé en portant une boule de cristal ?  
- Ah, non ! Ne me parle pas de cette vieille folle ! Et n'essayez pas de détourner la conversation M. Malfoy, ajouta-t-elle d'un air pincé en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule.  
- Je vais bien, je t'assure.  
- C'est ça ! Et moi je serais élue sorcière la plus sexy de l'année par sorcière-hebdo. On va faire simple mon ami. Ou tu me dis ce qui ne va pas, ou je te chatouille à mort ici et maintenant et je ruine la soirée de tes parents en provoquant un scandale.  
- Ruiner la soirée de mes parents en me chatouillant ? Dis-moi Pansy, tu te drogue depuis longtemps ? glissa-t-il en la regardant malicieusement.  
Pansy lui renvoya un regard d'où toute trace d'amusement avait disparue.  
- Très bien, je vais te le dire. Mais pas maintenant. Passe au Manoir demain après-midi, on pourra bavarder tranquillement en profitant de la piscine.  
- Promis ?  
- Tu ne veux pas un serment du sang tant que t'y est ?  
- Promis ? insista-t-elle.  
Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir et lâcha sa promesse à contrecœur.

- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Allongée sur son lit, Hermione relisait ses notes de l'année dernière, histoire d'être sûre de ne rien oublier pendant les vacances. Les pages s'illuminaient de bleu, de vert ou de rouge selon les sorts que Ginny s'entraînait à lancer depuis son propre lit sur son vieux nounours.  
Une soudaine agitation au rez-de-chaussée attira bientôt l'attention des deux jeunes filles. Elles échangèrent un regard perplexe et d'un même mouvement se précipitèrent vers la porte pour descendre.  
- Oh, Merlin protégez-le ! Oh, Merlin, je ne peux pas y croire ! Je ne peux pas y croire. Il est si petit. Oh, Merlin...  
- Calme-toi Molly, pour l'amour de Merlin !  
- En pleine rue ! Et chez les Moldus en plus !  
Les filles ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant la fébrilité qui régnait. Molly se levait pour retomber l'instant d'après sur le canapé, Remus Lupin tentait tant bien que mal de la calmer, Sirius Black, près de la cheminée, semblait essayer de contenir une rage noire. Les trois frères Weasley se regardaient nerveusement, visiblement inquiets. Seul Severus Rogue, le meilleur et le plus désagréable des maîtres de potion, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, arrivait à afficher un air calme. Quoique fermé et énigmatique soit plus proche de la réalité que calme.  
Hermione inspira un grand coup, comme pour se donner du courage, et s'approcha de son professeur.  
- Excusez-moi, Professeur, mais pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?  
Rogue daigna poser son regard glacial sur la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.  
- C'est que voyez-vous, Ginny et moi n'avons pas du tout suivi ce qui c'est passé.  
Il continua de la fixer sans rien dire.  
- Nous étions dans notre chambre en train de réviser et..  
- Je ne doute pas que votre vie soit formidable, Miss Granger, mais elle ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde.  
Hermione jeta un regard suspicieux sur son professeur.  
- Vous l'avez fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?  
Rogue se permis un sourire qui hésitait entre goguenard et ironique avant de répondre.  
- C'est presque trop facile, Miss Granger. Vous devriez y être habituée depuis le temps, mais je suppose que c'est trop demander à une Gryffondor. Mais la situation ne se prête pas à rire, malheureusement. Notre ami à tous, M. Harry Potter, a été attaqué ce soir même par un groupe de Détraqueurs.  
La jeune fille sentit son sang se glacer dans ces veines. Près d'elle Ginny étouffa un cri en mordant son poing.  
- Le professeur Dumbledore est parti au ministère, essayer de résoudre cette situation et tenter d'éviter une punition trop lourde au jeune Potter.  
A ces mots Hermione reprit ses esprits.  
- Une punition ? Mais quelle punition ? On ne peut pas punir quelqu'un pour avoir été attaqué quand même !  
- Certes non. Mais M. Potter a utilisé un sortilège de Patronus pour faire fuir ses assaillants et ce faisant a violé la règle de restriction de l'usage de la magie pour les sorciers de premier cycle, ainsi que celle relative à notre anonymat devant les Moldus.  
- Moldus ? Quels Moldus ? Et puis de toute façon c'était un cas de légitime défense.  
- Les ou plutôt le Moldu en question est le jeune M. Dursley. Et je doute fort que le ministère laisse passer cette occasion de faire du tord à la réputation de Harry. Continua-t-il d'un air las.  
La jeune fille le regarda, passablement surprise. C'était la première fois que le professeur appelait Harry par son prénom. Rogue se méprit sur le regard perplexe de son élève et cru bon de poursuivre son explication :  
- Voyez-vous, Cornélius Fudge (il cracha presque ce nom) veux éviter à tout prix que la nouvelle du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'ébruite. Pour ce faire, le meilleur moyen est de discréditer ceux qui s'obstinent à aller contre ses directives. Et M. Potter vient de lui offrir une merveilleuse excuse sur un plateau d'argent. En effet quoi de plus ridicule qu'une attaque de détraqueurs en plein quartier moldu…  
Hermione semblait prête à poser une autre question, mais son professeur l'en empêcha.  
- C'est avec le plus grand… plaisir que je continuerai cette discussion avec vous Miss Granger, mais j'apprécierai énormément que désormais vous attendiez la rentrée avant de m'assommer de questions.  
Il sortit alors de la pièce en frottant son avant bras gauche. Hermione l'entendit sortir de la maison et transplaner. Elle fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers Ron.  
En voyant son amie et sa sœur, celui-ci lui adressa un grand sourire, mais l'inquiétude ne disparut pas pour autant de son visage. Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent sur le canapé avec Molly, attendant des nouvelles.  
Nul ne sut jamais vraiment combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que Hedwige ne déboule par la cheminée, faisant sursauter tout le monde. A sa patte était attaché un petit rouleau contenant le message qu'elle portait, ou plutôt les messages comme le découvrit Sirius après l'avoir ouvert. Il tendit l'un des parchemins à Hermione, l'autre à Ron et se mit à lire le sien.  
- Il est marrant, lui, râla le rouquin. Il veut qu'on lui donne des nouvelles alors qu'on n'en sait pas plus que lui !  
- C'est vrai, mais pense que ça ne doit pas être évident pour lui, il est coupé de tous ses amis et ne comprend sans doute pas plus que nous ce qui a du se passer.  
- Aïe ! Arrête Hedwige !  
La chouette, voyant que personne n'envisageait de répondre aux messages qu'elle avait apportés, commençait la seconde partie de sa mission : s'assurer par un harcèlement continu qu'ils allaient s'y mettre et plus vite que ça !  
Après une mémorable partie d'attrape-chouette, ils réussirent enfin à enfermer Hedwige dans une cage, d'où elle leur lança des regards meurtriers pendant deux bonnes journées.

- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Allongé sur son lit, Draco tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées avant de descendre dîner. Il avait passé la journée avec Pansy, et cette fois il n'avait pas pu éviter de lui dévoiler les sombres pensées qui l'agitaient depuis le retour de Poudlard. La jeune fille avait une fois de plus su le réconforter comme elle le faisait toujours depuis son enfance. Il repensa à cet après-midi.  
Ils étaient allongés prés de la piscine, se laissant sécher par le soleil. Drago savait pertinemment que quel que soit le temps qu'il y passerait, jamais il ne pourrait arborer de joli bronzage. Tout au plus pouvait-il éviter de devenir rouge écrevisse et acquérir une légère teinte dorée, et ce uniquement à condition que l'été soit particulièrement ensoleillé, comme cette année.  
Pansy et lui avait parlé de tout et de rien : des buses qu'ils passeraient à la fin de l'année, de leurs projets post-poudlardien, de musique, de leurs amours. Draco avait largement profité l'année passée de la présence de nombreux élèves étrangers pour « élargir son cercle de connaissances », suivant l'expression qu'il avait employée. Pansy aussi s'était rapprochée de quelques étudiants, mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait à son ami. Elle le voyait déjà s'énerver et lui lancer « et depuis quand tu t'intéresse aux garçons, toi ? Tu ne sais pas comment ils sont, tu es trop jeune pour ça ! Et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée par un de ces pauvres types qui fréquentent notre école. ». Elle lui ferait alors remarquer que lui ne se gênait pas et il rétorquerait « justement, je sais de quoi je parle ». La seule fois où il l'avait surprise à parler de garçon avec Milicent, il l'avait faite surveille par Crabbe et Goyle pendant quinze jours…pour son bien qu'il disait.  
Puis Pansy s'était redressée et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux.  
- Bon tu crache le morceau ou je vais devoir te noyer ?  
- Et tu compte faire ça comment ? Avec tes petits bras musclés ? répondit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.  
Puis il soupira devant son air déterminé et se décida enfin à parler.  
- J'ai peur. C'est con, hein ?  
- A cause de Lui n'est-ce pas ?  
- Qui d'autre ? Tu ne pense pas que j'ai peur du petit pote Potter quand même ? répliqua-t-il, mi-amusé, mi-excédé.  
Puis il reprit :  
- je sais que mon père a été et est probablement redevenu l'un de ses fidèles. Ce qui veut dire que pour moi, c'est la fin des haricots.  
- Nous sommes trop jeunes pour qu'il s'intéresse à nous, Draco.  
- Parle pour toi. Je suis l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. Je serais même LE meilleurs sans discussion s'il n'y avait pas Sang-de-Bourbe. Il faut vraiment être crétin pour ne pas voir qu' Il verra rapidement l'avantage que pourrai lui apporter un espion à l'école.  
- Il a déjà Rogue, non ?  
- Un professeur et un élève ne sont pas dans le même monde. Dit-il d'un ton doctrinal. Les profs ne captent pas la moitié de ce qui se passe parmi les élèves. Il serait particulièrement intéressant pour lui d'être au courant de tout ce que fait Potter.  
Pansy réfléchi à ce qu'il venait de dire, appréhendant peu à peu la réelle signification de ses paroles. Elle se sentit glacée de l'intérieur à la pensée que Draco, son Draco allait devoir devenir mangemort bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.  
Elle prit un air lointain, signe chez elle d'une profonde réflexion.  
- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Lui obéir ?  
- J'ai bien un plan, mais j'ai encore plus la trouille depuis que j'y ai pensé.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne suis pas un stupide Gryffondor, Pansy. La bravoure n'a jamais été mon point fort. J'ai plutôt tendance à envoyer les autres au front et à rester bien à l'abri. Mais cette fois, je crois que personne ne pourra être à l'abri.  
Il détourna la tête, contemplant la surface de l'eau agitée de minuscules ridules. Et il murmura, si bas que Pansy se demanda pendant longtemps si elle avait bien entendu :  
- Je ne veux pas devenir un meurtrier.  
Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Au bout de quelques minutes, Pansy reprit :  
- Et on peut connaître ton formidable plan ?  
- Non. Répondit-il d'un ton catégorique.  
Devant l'air choqué de la jeune fille il crut bon de se justifier :  
- Moins tu en sauras, moins tu seras en danger Pansy.  
Puis il s'était levé et avait plongé dans la piscine. Il aspergea son amie tant qu'il pût, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à le rejoindre.  
Ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à batifoler comme de jeunes enfants qu'ils n'étaient plus. Comme s' Il n'était jamais revenu et qu'ils avaient l'avenir à conquérir.  
Draco se leva. Il ferait mieux de se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas être en retard pour dîner. S'il y avait bien une chose que ses parents ne toléraient pas, c'était l'inexactitude. Il prit une douche rapide et enfila l'une des nombreuses tenue de son placard : pantalon noir, chemise à lacet blanche, gilet, cravate et enfin une lourde robe noire qu'il ferma avec une broche portant l'emblème des Malfoy. A 19h45 il alla chercher Pansy, qui passait la nuit au manoir. A 20h00, ils pénétraient dans la salle à manger et passaient à table.  
Le dîner se déroula comme d'habitude dans une ambiance solennelle, puis les hommes passèrent dans le fumoir, prendre un digestif pendant que ces dames se rendaient dans le boudoir de Narcissa.  
Draco et son père parlèrent de tout et de rien, profitant de ces quelques moments passés ensemble. Soudain, Lucius se figea ; le Maître l'appelait. Sans un mot, le visage fermé, il prit sa cape et sortit.

- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Il transplana près de son Maître comme il le faisait toujours. Près de lui les autres arrivèrent uns à uns, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Tous, inclinés respectueusement devant Lui attendaient de savoir pourquoi Il les avait fait venir.  
Le Maître affichait une expression totalement énigmatique. Personne n'aurait su dire si'Il était content de ses Mangemorts ou pas, s'Il allait les féliciter ou les punir. Il laissa passer un bon moment, leur laissant pleinement le temps de sentir l'angoisse monter en eux. C'est pendant cette période qu'il découvrait généralement lesquels avaient quelque chose à se reprocher. Ils se trahissaient tout seul les imbéciles, dévoilant par leur nervosité leur infidélité.  
- Quelles nouvelles de l'Ordre, Severus ? murmura-t-il soudain  
- Harry Potter a reçu la visite de deux détraqueurs ce soir, Maître. Dumbledore fait jouer de son influence auprès du ministère pour qu'il ne soit pas banni.  
- Bien, bien, bien, dit le Mage Noir toujours en murmurant. Lucius, occupe-toi de ça mon ami. Le mieux serait que notre jeune ami soit banni, mais il est peu probable que cela arrive. Assure-toi toutefois que le petit Cornelius s'obstine à nier l'évidence. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi, très cher ?  
- Je vous donnerai satisfaction Maître.  
Le Maître s'assit dans son fauteuil. De longue minute passèrent avant que sa voix s'élève à nouveau, toujours en un mince filet murmuré.  
- Partez et surtout ne vous faites pas remarquer. Vous auriez à en subir les conséquences et cela personne ne le veut n'est-ce pas ?  
Chacun des Mangemorts s'inclina aussi bas que possible avant de transplaner. Avant de partir, Lucius lança un regard à Severus qui lui répondit d'un léger signe de tête.  
Bien sur, cela n'avait nullement échapper au Maître.  
Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent devant le Manoir Malfoy. Sans échanger un mot, ils entrèrent et s'installèrent dans les profonds fauteuils du bureau de Lucius. Celui-ci fit léviter une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu et deux verres. La bouteille s'inclina pour les remplir avant de retourner sagement dans le bar pendant que les verres volaient chacun vers l'un des deux hommes.  
- Où était-tu ? J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais .  
- Avec L'Ordre. Où crois-tu que je pouvais être.  
- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire.  
Rogue regarda froidement son aîné avant de lâcher :  
- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Lucius. Si ma position te pose problème dis-le, mais ne tourne pas autour du pot comme çà.  
- Qui a dit qu'elle me posait problème ? Non, je m'interrogeais seulement sur tes activités. Nous sommes en période de vacances estivales, comme tes cheveux plus gras qu'à l'ordinaire l'attestent, et je me disais que vu les maigres activités de l'Ordre tu devais avoir plein de temps libre.  
- Et je suppose que je dois déduire de ta courtoisie aussi soudaine qu'inattendue que tu veux me demander un service, mon ami ? Je ne t'ai que rarement vu préoccuper par mes activités… disons, personnelles.  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chien de faïence, ou plutôt tentèrent de le faire avant de se sourire franchement.  
- Je suis toujours courtois. Enfin, je suppose que je m'inquiète pour toi, répondit calmement Lucius. Je l'ai toujours fait, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je n'ai plus 11 ans depuis longtemps.  
- Et à quel moment cela a-t-il changé ? Parce que je n'ai rien remarqué. plaisanta le blond.  
- Parfois je plains mon filleul, tu dois vraiment lui mener la vie dure, soupira Rogue. Et au risque de te surprendre, je sais pertinemment que ma position est délicate. Cela dit après plus de 14 ans de faux-semblant nous commençons à être rodés, non ?  
Le sourire de Lucius fondit comme neige au soleil.  
- Sans doute.  
Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, savourant leur whisky. Puis Rogue se leva, s'apprêtant à partir. Il salua son hôte et ouvrit la porte.  
- Severus ?  
Sans répondre, il se figea attendant la suite.  
- S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, prend soin de Draco, veux-tu ?  
Cette fois Rogue se retourna et regarda Lucius au fond des yeux. Sombre tunnel contre miroir argenté, ils se jaugèrent du regard.  
- C'est le rôle d'un parrain, non ?  
Et il partit.

_C'est fini pour cette fois, mais n'hésiter pas à me laisser des reviews._

Biz 

_Ashkana_


	3. 3 Prises de tête

_Tada ! voici le grand, le beau, le magnifique chapitre trois ! Oui, je sais, il est plus petit que le précédent mais tans pis._

_Un grand merci à Lailokens, ma revieweuse, sans qui j'aurai posté ce chapitre à la saint glinglin. J'éspère qu'il te plaira autant que le précédent._

PRISE DE TETE 

Ron et Hermione se tenaient dans un minuscule coin de la petite pièce qui servait aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils avaient beau savoir que l'homme dressé à quelques mètres d'eux était le plus grand sorcier de son époque, et même de tout les temps pour certains, ils avaient fini avec le temps par le voir comme un aimable vieillard loufoque dont les robes colorées reflétaient l'originalité d'esprit et le manque de goût certain. Mais ce soir, nul n'aurait pu être plus éloigné de leur cher Directeur qu'Albus Brian Dumbledore.

Il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt, alors que Ron et ses frères essayait d'extorquer à leur mère un après-midi de liberté dans Londres coté moldu, sous l'œil curieux de leur sœur et celui critique d'Hermione qui saluait chaque argument de Molly d'un hochement de tête approbateur. Cette plaisante discussion s'était brutalement arrêtée lorsque Dumbledore était entré. Il faut dire que l'aura de rage froide qui l'entourait aurait fait geler un volcan. Deux jours après « l'Attaque », comme ils avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler l'agression de Harry par les Détraqueur, le vieux professeur ne s'était toujours pas calmé.Les cinq jeunes s'étaient empresser de lui céder le terrain, mais ils étaient néanmoins restés dans la pièce dans l'espoir d'avoir quelques nouvelles de leur camarade exilés chez les Dursley, Harry Potter.

La rage qui habitait le vieux sorcier, bien que non-dirigée contre eux, leur donnait l'envie de se faire le plus petit possible et de ne surtout pas attirer son attention. Molly, fébrilement, lui servit une tasse de thé bien chaud mais se garda bien d'entamer la conversation.

Soudain, Dumbledore se mit à rire :

- Voyons, Molly, à trembler ainsi je vais vous croire atteinte de la danse de Saint-Guy.

Molly Weasley se calma aussitôt. Jettant un coup d'oeil à certains spécimens de sa progéniture elle secoua la tête en soupirant :

- C'est que voyez vous, je commence à croire que tout ceci est bien trop pour mes pauvres nerfs. Hedwige qui détruit presque tout et veut nous arracher les doigts et maintenant ces deux zozos qui se sont mis en tête de visiter Londres. Et cotés Moldu en plus ! Je vous le dit, moi, il en est absolument hors de question !

Les jumeaux échangèrent un bref regard et se tournèrent d'un bloc vers leur directeur assis sur l'une des chaises disposées autour de la massive table en bois.

- Nous avions l'idée, très cher professeur…

- dans l'unique but de vous satisfaire bien sûr…

- de nous procurer certaines des sucreries moldues dont nous a parlé Hermione, ici présente…

- et de les adapter façon sorcière

- Laisser moi en dehors de tout ça ! s'exclama la jeune fille sus-nommée. Je ne vous ai parlé de rien du tout, vous avez espionné une conversation qui ne vous concernait en rien !

- C'est faux ! Nous avons simplement…

- entendu par hasard ce que tu disait à Ginny…

- alors que nous passions totalement innocemment…

- et gentiment…

- dans le couloir.

- Mais bien sûr ! Prenez-moi pour une abrutie

- Si tu insiste…

- C'est si gentiment demandé

Voyant que sa meilleur élève tentait tant bien que mal de contenir son exaspération devant les facéties des jumeaux, Dumbeldore cru bon d'intervenir.

- Certes, tout ceci est fort intéressant et plaisamment argumenté, mais je ne saisis pas très bien en quoi je suis impliqué.

- C'est que, en l'honneur des nombreux services que vous avez rendus à la communauté…

- nous envisagions, dans la mesure ou nos produits donneraient satisfaction…

- de vous approvisionner à vie

- et ceci totalement gratuitement bien évidemment.

Dumbledore regarda attentivement Fred et Georges par-dessus ses célèbres lunettes en demi-lune et prit un air grave qui ne rappelait que trop celui qu'il arborait en entrant avec cependant une légère lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Après ce qui sembla aux jeunes hommes une éternité, il reprit la parole :

- Vous êtes conscient, je suis sûr, de la terrible situation dans laquelle se trouve notre monde. Et je ne doute pas que vous mesurer pleinement les risques qu'il y aurait à arpenter les rues de cette ville.

Les jumeaux prirent un air abattu, tandis que leur mère et Hermione exultaient. Dumbledore se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules des garçons.

- Cependant, il est vrai que pour défendre une juste cause, certains risques se doivent d'être pris. C'est donc avec tout mon soutient et ma confiance que je compte sur vous pour diversifier le paysage monotone de la confiserie sorcière.

Les jumeaux entamèrent une danse de la victoire sous l'œil amusé de Dumbledore qui se rassit pour profiter du spectacle, catastrophé de leur mère qui craignait pour ses petits et consterné du reste de l'assistance qui craignait pour l'avenir de la danse en général s'ils décidaient de persévérer dans cette voie.

La porte s'ouvrit alors avec fracas pour laisser entrer en trombe un tas de chiffon qui tentait de se faire passer pour un sorcier en robe. La joyeuse atmosphère de la pièce sembla soudain ne jamais avoir existé tandis que le vieux sorcier se levait calmement, lentement, trop lentement, le regard fixé sur Mondingus Fletcher.

- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

Daco montait les augustes escaliers du manoir pour se rendre dans le bureau de son père. Arrivé devant la pièce il s'arrêta, les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Peut-être valait mieux ne pas savoir, peut-être valait-il mieux retourner dans sa chambre et faire comme si tout allait bien. Il ricana, se moquant de lui-même. Il avait beau ne pas être à Griffondor, il savait bien que cette fois entre toutes il ne devait pas se défiler. Il frappa doucement à la lourde porte en chêne, attendant poliment d'être convié à entrer. La voix de son père résonna, étouffée par l'épaisseur de bois. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il s'apprêtait à plonger. Amusé, il se dit qu'après tout c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire : nager avec les requins.

« - Bonsoir, Père.

- Bonsoir, mon fils ». Répondit Lucius.

Assis derrière son bureau, Lord Malfoy semblait parfaitement assorti à la pièce : imposant, intimidant et majestueux. Avec cependant une chaleur et un intérêt dans les yeux alors qu'il regardait son fils qui démentait l'impression première de sévérité qu'il dégageait. Il lui fit signe de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils lui faisant face.

Draco sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. La partie qu'il aurait à jouer ce soir promettait d'être difficile, mais elle était nécessaire. Il s'avança sur le moelleux tapis savamment décoré d'arabesques vert et or qui recouvrait presque tout le parquet et dégluti péniblement. Bien que quelques mètres seulement le séparassent de son père, il avait l'impression qu'il ne l'atteindrait jamais. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il atteignit enfin le fauteuil sur lequel il s'assit, un peu raide.

Tant de souvenir étaient liés à ce fauteuil. C'est ici que son père le faisait asseoir quand il était petit et qu'il avait fait une bêtise. C'est ici qu'après son entrée à Poudlard, il lui signifiait sans ménagement ce qu'il pensait de ses résultats, de son attitude. C'est ici enfin, que depuis cette année son père l'invitait pour discuter des dernières nouvelles, l'initier à ses affaires. Il voyait enfin son fils comme un jeune adulte, et plus comme le gamin parfois énervant qu'il fallait éduquer à devenir un parfait Malfoy.

Finalement, c'était bien plus facile avant, quand il se passait cette conversation dans sa tête. Maintenant qu'il y était, il ne savait plus par où commencer. Nerveux, il laissa son regard errer sur les murs couverts des portraits des plus illustres de ses ancêtres : Arès Malfoy, qui avait fondé la fortune Malfoy grâce à ces nombreux mariages, Ludmilla la Vélane après qui tous les Malfoy ont toujours été blond platine. Peut-être aurait-il lui aussi son tableau dans cette pièce, un jour. Peut-être…

« - Tu me semble préoccupé, fils. En quoi puis-je t'aider ? A moins que tu ne sois simplement venu admirer la tapisserie ?

- Euh, non Père. J'aurai aimé discuter avec vous des … évènements de juin.

A ces mots le visage de Lucius, qui reflétait jusque là un intérêt poli, se ferma brusquement.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ces évènements te concernent. Je te prie donc de ne plus aborder ce sujet.

- Mais… je crois savoir, du moins je pense, que votre place est désormais des plus…périlleuses, et je me demandais quelle serait la mienne. Et comme je vais une fois de plus côtoyer Potter pendant toute l'année, il me serait possible de…

- La tienne ? La seule place que tu es censé occuper, fils, est celle de brillant élève de Poudlard. Concentre-toi là-dessus et ne te mêle pas du reste.

- Ne pas me « mêler du reste » me semble peu prudent, Monsieur. Le Maître ne me semble pas enclin à se laisser oublier.

Lucius plongea son regard argenté dans les yeux de son fils si semblables au sien et essaya de déchiffrer ses intentions. S'il avait bien compris, ce petit con lui demandait quand il pourrait rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et se proposait pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues du Survivant. Il se concentra et tenta de pénétrer l'esprit de son fils mais rencontra un mur infranchissable. Partagé entre la fierté et l'agacement, il se dit que les nombreuses heures passées à lui enseigner l'occlumencie et la légilimencie avaient fini par payer. Du moins en ce qui concernait l'occlumencie.

- L'heure viendra où tu pourras me rendre plus fier de toi que tu ne l'as jamais fait, fils. Mais elle n'est pas encore venue.

Sur ce, il se replongea dans l'étude des documents étalés devant lui, signifiant sans ambiguïté à son fils que cet entretien était terminé.

Draco se leva, salua son père d'un léger signe de tête qui ne lui fut pas rendu et sortit de la pièce. Il referma doucement la lourde porte et s'appuya dessus en soupirant. Ainsi il avait deviné juste. Son père avait déjà décidé de son destin. Lorsqu'il aurait l'âge requis, il n'aurait plus le choix. Mais il l'avait encore maintenant et comptait bien ne pas se laisser faire. D'un pas résolu, il marcha vers sa chambre. S'il voulait s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts, il avait intérêt à se montrer plus serpentard que jamais.

Lucius releva la tête après avoir entendu la porte se fermer. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, avant de se lever brusquement et de se diriger vers le bar en acajou qui garnissait un coin de la pièce. Il se servit une grande tasse de bistrouille coffee qu'il avala d'une traite. Ce qu'il craignait plus que tout semblait sur le point de se produire. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer Draco, après tout lui aussi s'était fait avoir au même âge. Mais il ne serait pas dit qu'il laisserait son fils gâcher sa vie sans rien tenter pour l'en empêcher, même si cela signifiait mettre sa fierté au placard pour une fois. De toute façon, il n'avait plus le choix. Il se rassit derrière son bureau, sortit son nécessaire à courrier et se mit à écrire.

- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

Un jeune homme à la brune chevelure en bataille tournait en rond dans la plus petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive. Il marchait de long en large, tapant sur les murs au papier peint terne, donnant des coup de pieds dans les meubles dépareillés, lançant des ses yeux verts des regards meurtrier au ciel qui restait désespéramment vide. Toujours pas d'Hedwige.

Deux jours ! Comment osaient-ils ? Deux jours qu'il était enfermé dans cette sinistre pièce qui lui servait de chambre, loin de tout. Loin de ses prétendus amis qui ne lui disaient rien. Loin de son prétendu parrain aimant qui le laissait chez ces Moldus stupides et arrogants. Loin de Dumbledore qui avait pourtant promis de le protéger mais l'avait laissé sauver sa vie et celle de son cousin seul. Une fois de plus, seul. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ce gros porc de Dudley lançait parfois ses jeux, jouets, meubles contre les murs. Cette fois s'en était trop, il allait partir d'ici. Et cette fois c'est lui qui serait loin, et les autres qui resteraient à s'inquiéter comme des gros nazes !

Harry commença à rassembler ses affaires dans sa grosse valise : habits, chaussettes, chaussures, sa collection de livre de Quidditch, son nécessaire à balai… A priori il n'avait rien oublié.

Alors qu'il jetait un dernier coup d'œil pour vérifier, il entendit un hurlement en provenance de la cuisine. « Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? » pensa-t-il. Le hurlement fut suivit d'une série de petits cris d'excitation parmi lequel il lui sembla comprendre « je le savais » et « ce ne sont pas ces pingres de Mingerton qui auraient pu ». Les Mingerton étaient les voisins des Dursley qui avaient le plus beau jardin du quartier, au grand dam de Tante Pétunia. Perplexe, Harry colla son oreille contre la porte pour tenter d'en apprendre plus. Il se recula précipitamment en entendant des pas dans l'escalier. C'était justement sa tante qui lui apportait son déjeuner.

Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, portant un plateau contenant une assiette, des couverts et un verre d'eau. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brillants, comme sous le coup d'une forte émotion. Elle posa le contenu du plateau sur le bureau de Harry, et fronça les sourcils, apercevant la valise.

- Et où compte-tu aller Harry ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Je te rappelle que tu ne dois quitter la maison sous aucun prétexte !

- Et bien je, euh, je…

- Je vois.

Et elle commença à défaire la valise, ou plutôt elle en renversa le contenu sur le lit. Elle prit la valise vide et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici. Et arrête ton boucan.

La porte claqua et Harry entendit la clé tourner une fois de plus. De rage il jeta ses habits à terre et les foula aux pieds. Une fois calmé, il s'intéressa à l'assiette qu'avait apporté Tante Pétunia : trois braves petis pois semblaient défier une jeune carotte et deux petits morceaux de lardons.

- Super, soupira-t-il. Dudley commence un nouveau régime.

- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

Albus Dumbledore s'arrêta à quelques centimètre du sorcier qui lui faisait face. Il se tourna vers les adolescents et Molly et sembla faire un effort surhumain pour énoncer d'une voix posée :

« - Auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous laisser seuls un instant, mes amis ? »

Et c'est ce calme qui sembla faire perdre tous ses moyens à Mondingus. Il tenta de sortir en même temps que les autres, mais il s'arrêta brusquement après un pas, comme si une force invisible l'empêchait de bouger.

Une fois sortis, Hermione et Ron eurent tout juste le temps de voir l'éclat de colère dans les yeux de leur Directeur avant que la porte ne se ferme devant eux. Il échangèrent un regard et frissonnèrent malgré eux. Plus jamais ils ne voulaient voir Dumbledore en colère.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme, toujours suivis par Ginny et les jumeaux. Chacun s'installa aussi confortablement que possible, en silence, encore sous le choc.

Au bout d'un long moment, Hermione parla la première :

« - Et dire qu'il va falloir remettre ça avec Harry, murmura-t-elle.

- Comment ça remettre ça ? demanda Ron. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledore lui en voudrait.

La jeune fille lança un regard excédé à son ami.

- Non, mais Harry va nous en vouloir, à nous. Ca fait deux jours qu'il a envoyé Hedwige, et on nous interdit toujours de lui répondre. Déjà qu'il va faire la tête parce qu'on aura passé une partie des vacances tous ensemble sans lui…

- Mais c'est pas de notre faute à nous ! protesta l'adolescent.

- Et tu crois qu'il va juste se dire « c'est pas de leur faute, tans pis » ?

- Ben oui.

Les filles échangèrent un regard qui sembla totalement énigmatique aux trois garçons présents dans la pièce, se levèrent et s'apprêtèrent à sortirent.

- Parfois tu es tellement obtus que ça en devient fascinant Ron, lui lança sa sœur avant de partir.

- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Le bistrouille coffee est un vrai cocktail qui existe vraiment. Le nom est tellement bizarre que je me suis dis qu'il irait très bien dans l'univers HP. Pour ceux que çà intéresse, il s'agit de cannelle et de schnaps dans lequel on verse du café bouillant. Je n'en ai jamais bu, donc je décline toute responsabilité en cas d'avalage de breuvage pas bon.

- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

_voilà, voilà. J'éspère être moins longue à poster le quatre. En attendant, reviewer s'il vous plaît. Mais de toute façon, tant que j'ai au moins une review par chapitre je continue._

_Biz_

_Ashkana._


	4. 4 Mise en place

_Et voilà, comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic. Je l'ai interrompue un bon bout de temps pour me consacrée à une autre (bouh ! la traîtresse infidèle) mais je compte de nouveau avancer sur celle ci, d'autant plus que j'ai plein de note et de calendrier tout rempli. A priori vous pouvez vous attendre à un chapitre par semaine (ouais, oauis, que d'la gouaille!) et à une avancée assez rapide dans le temps, vu que je suis censée couvrir quatre ans (mais quelle ambitieuse en plus !)._

_Sur ces bonnes promesses, je vous souhaite bone lecture _

**Mise en place**

****

Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 4 septembre 1995

Depuis longtemps je savais que les Gryffondor pouvaient atteindre les bas fond de la stupidité, mais je crois bien que le balafré vient de se mettre à creuser. Réussir à se faire coller dès le premier jour et pour une semaine entière… un exploit. Du jamais vu. Remarque, s'il continue à répondre à toutes les attaques avec autant d'énervement je crois que je vais bien m'amuser moi. Cela dit, il est vrai que cette folle d'Ombrage à tout fait pour le provoquer.  
Mon père m'a toujours dit que le ministre actuel est un couard imbécile. Naïvement, je pensais qu'étant ministre il ne l'était pas tant que ça. Une fois de plus j'avais tord et mon père raison. Cornélius Fudge est probablement l'un des plus grands abrutis que la terre a jamais porté ; A moins que ce ne soit Potter, ils luttent âprement pour le titre. Cela dit, raconter partout que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas de retour et que Potter est un menteur en voulant de toutes ses forces que ce soit vrai ne peut nous mener qu'au désastre.  
Aïe ! Sur ce coup là, je risque de me retrouver du même coté que le Trio des Zéros.  
Cette Ombrage reste un problème. Elle est trop maligne pour que je me contente de l'ignorer, mais trop bête pour comprendre exactement où je veux aller. Et puis de toute façon, son boulot est juste de faire croire à tout le monde que le Lord est toujours mort, comme le veut cet abruti de Fudge. Et elle compte sérieusement mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Dumby ; son discours ne laissait aucun doute à ce sujet. Apparemment personne n'y a rien compris. La bande d'imbécile. A part Granger peut-être, il m'a semblé qu'elle fronçait sérieusement les sourcils – où alors elle a oublié de les épiler (Granger a-t-elle déjà entendu parler d'épilation ?). Enfin bon, je suis quand même préfet cette année, je devrai pouvoir m'en sortir (des manigances de Dame Crapaud, pas des problèmes pileux de Granger). »

Draco reposa son journal dans sa table de nuit et se leva. Il sortit de sa chambre, traversa la salle commune vert et argent en adressant un signe de la main à Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini qui jouait à la bataille explosive, et se dirigea vers le parc.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

Assise près du Lac Noir, Hermione se massait les tempes en faisant ses devoirs. Pas de doute, c'était bien l'année des buses. Chaque professeur y allait de son discours sur la difficulté de sa matière et sur l'importance de réussir l'examen. Comme si les élèves ne le savaient pas déjà.  
Elle sortit son agenda et commença à faire le plan de ses activités pour la semaine. Si elle voulait pouvoir développer la S.A.L.E. elle allait avoir besoin d'organisation.  
Elle se rendit soudain compte que son estomac grondait. Mazette, il était presque 20h00. Elle ramassa ses affaires et se décida à rentrer. En chemin elle croisa Malfoy qui sortait. Elle leva le menton, prête à l'affrontement. Bizarrement, il lui lança à peine un regard et passa son chemin.  
Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle et vit Ron engloutir son repas comme jamais.  
- Un de ses jours tu vas finir par t'étouffer si tu continue à manger à cette vitesse, prédit-elle.  
- Hédécideudoehéjizécéagné.  
- Si tu veux. Mais tu parle en quelle langue ?  
Ron avala une bouchée si grosse que son amie se demanda comment elle pouvait descendre le long de sa gorge.  
- J'ai décidé de réviser, cette année. Alors je me dépêche sinon je n'aurai pas le temps.  
- Tu es sur que tu vas bien.  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
Hermione regarda Ron avec circonspection.  
- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.  
- Mais non, ça va ! J'ai juste pris de bonnes résolutions, c'est si incroyable que ça ?  
L'adolescente décida de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et continua tranquillement son repas. Elle avait à peine fini son entrée que Ron repoussa son assiette et quitta la table.  
-A plus tard, lança-t-il en partant.  
Hermione resta perplexe quelques instants, la fourchette suspendue à trois centimètres de ses lèvres regardant son ami s'éloigné. C'est alors qu'elle fut frappée par sa carrure. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive il avait commencé à se développer pendant les vacances. Bien sur il était encore loin du top modèle mais il promettait. Par curiosité la jeune fille se mit à observer les garçons de son âge dans la grande salle ; si certains, comme Ron, semblaient sur la bonne voie d'autres avaient indéniablement l'air de bébés. Puis elle se demandant deus brèves secondes de quoi elle-même pouvait avoir l'air, avant de hausser les épaules et de continuer son repas.  
Après manger elle s'installa comme elle le ferait sans doute tous les soirs dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fermeture et s'avança dans ses devoirs et dans l'organisation de la S.A.L.E.  
En remontant dans la salle commune des Griffondor, elle fut surprise d'apprendre qu'Harry et Ron s'étaient effectivement avancer dans leur travail. Hermione en fut ravie, bien sur, mais se demanda tout de même quel intérêt le second pouvait y trouver. Il n'était pas collé lui, et ne se serait sûrement pas avancé pour les BUSE. Voir Ron travailler était sans doute la grosse surprise de cette année.  
Sur recommandation, d'Hermione les trois amis se couchèrent relativement tôt selon leurs propres critères basés en partie sur leur habitude d'explorer le château à des heures indues.

Le lendemain le scénario se répéta. Les profs qui mettent la pression, la tonne de devoir, Ron qui englouti sa nourriture avant de disparaître – seul cette fois – les révisions à la bibliothèque. Mais quand elle monta se coucher elle découvrit que malgré l'heure tardive, Harry n'était pas encore de retour. Cette Ombrage dépassait de loin les limites, oser garder un élève si tard en colle. Et il les faisait quand ses devoirs, hein ? Elle attendit donc son ami en compagnie de Ron qui bizarrement semblait fourbu. D'accord il n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler dur, mais de là à être dans cet état ? Peu probable. Elle tenta bien de lui extorquer la vérité, mais il se contenta de réponses évasives. Peu importe. Elle finirait bien par apprendre la vérité. Harry rentra d'une humeur de chien et comme (trop) souvent cette année il les envoya sur les roses. Vivement qu'il finisse son adolescence, celui-là.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Enfin jeudi soir. Quoique vu l'heure, ce serait plutôt vendredi matin. Ron n'en pouvait plus. Une semaine d'entraînement drastique l'avait épuisé. Mais bon, s'il n'était pas prêt maintenant, il ne le serait jamais. Les sélections étaient prévues pour le vendredi soir  
Il rentra aussi discrètement que possible dans sa tour. Personne. Même Hermione était partie se coucher, ce qui voulait dire que Harry était rentré. Plus qu'une soirée avec cette Ombrage. Hermione et lui avaient bien tentés de le convaincre de prévenir Dumbledore, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Comme si c'était une affaire personnelle entre le Crapaud et lui. Si Ron avait réussit à le comprendre, cette attitude restait une énigme pour leur amie. Normal, c'est une fille. Elle ne peut pas comprendre ce genre de chose. Et ses idées de rapprochement des maisons…encore pire que la S.A.L.E. Pourquoi pas devenir ami avec Malfoy tant qu'elle y était.  
Les pensée du jeune homme dérivèrent vers celle qu'il nommait sa meilleure amie depuis près de cinq ans, maintenant. Elle devenait de plus en plus jolie. Quoique "jolie" ne soit pas le terme exact. Elle n'avait toujours pas de poitrine, ni de hanche. Ses cheveux ressemblaient toujours à un buisson, et elle était toujours aussi moralisatrice. Pourtant elle dégageait une espèce de je-ne-sais-quoi qui le rendait tout chose. Ses séances d'entraînement de quidditch lui avait fournit une bonne excuse pour ne pas passer trop de temps avec elle, car à chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait il sentait son estomac faire de drôle de choses. Encore heureux qu'il n'en soit pas au stade de rougir comme une pivoine ; Peut être parce qu'il prenait la fuite dès que ses joues chauffait un peu.  
Il soupira. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas l'air intéressée. A part Krum l'année précédente, elle ne s'était affichée avec personne. Si ça se trouve, elle ne pensait pas du tout aux garçons… Ron se dit que la meilleure chose à faire était de préserver le statut quo encore quelques temps. Dans un mois ou deux, il aviserait.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Un petit groupe de serpentards de 5ème année flânait dans la salle commune. Ils avaient tous l'air épuisés ; cette première semaine avait été un cauchemart, mais l'idée d'un Harry archi-collé avait été leur planche de salut. Ils profitaient maintenant de leur première soirée libre, et probablement la dernière qu'ils auraient avant un bout de temps. Vincent, Gregory et Blaise étaient affalés sur les canapés, Milicent avait choisit l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Pansy et Draco était assis au sol, près de la cheminée.  
- Franchement Vincent, à part les seins il n'y a rien qui t'intéresse chez les filles, assena Pansy.  
- C'est vrai que quand on voit ta tronche, on s'intéresse à autre chose, répliqua Blaise.  
- Eh ! Tu parle pas comme ça à Pansy, s'interposa Draco. C'est notre mascotte, notre pékinois privé… Oh pardon, ajouta-il en regardant Pansy l'air angélique.  
- Grrrrrrr, tu me le paieras…Drakichounet.  
Gregory se redressa.  
- Ouais un combat ! A ma droite Parkinson, dite le Pékinois ; à ma gauche Malfoy, la fouine péroxydée.  
- Ta gueule, Goyle ! S'écrièrent les protagoniste en chœur.  
Ils se mirent tous à rire. Quand il fut un peu calmé, Draco reprit la parole.  
- Cela dit s'est vrai que tu as la plus grosse poitrine de Poudlard, Milly. Ca donne envie de se frotter dessus.  
- Non mais je t'en prie ! S'exclama Milicent. Tu veux pas que je te dise de venir toucher tant que t'y es ?  
- C'est si gentiment proposé…  
- Crève !  
- Et voilà Draco, soupira Blaise. Encore une qui ne résiste pas à ton charme Malfoyen.  
- Et ouais, c'est ça la classe ! Répondit le blondinet en se passant une main dans les cheveux.  
Un ange passa, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées.  
- C'est pas ce soir les sélections des Griffy ?  
- Je crois, répondit Pansy. Pourquoi Blaisichounet, tu rêve de les voir voler ? A moins que tu préfère les attendre dans les vestiaires…  
Goyle se racla la gorge.  
- Remarque leur nouveau capitaine là, Johnson, je me la serrerai bien dans un coin.  
- Dans l'état ou tu es tu serrerais n'importe quoi dans un coin… lança Milicent.  
- Ah, non ! Pas Potter.  
- Mais Weasley ça te dirai bien, hein ?  
La tête écœurée de Gregory fut leur seule réponse.  
- Faites comme vous voulez, les gars, moi je vais les voir, décida Drago.  
- Et nous on compte pour du beurre ? Ronchonnèrent Pansy et Milicent.  
Mais elle lui emboîtèrent le pas, suivit du reste du groupe.

Ils rentrèrent près de deux heures plus tard, à moitié mort de rire. Weasley dans l'équipe. Franchement, il n'avait peur de rien ces Griffis. Cela dit ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. Weasley était tellement impressionnable et peu maître de ses nerfs que ça allait être une joie de le faire tourner en bourrique.  
Ils se réinstallèrent dans leur coin préféré de la salle commune et recommencèrent à bavarder, principalement de quiditch cette fois, jusqu'à ce que Draco lève les yeux sur la pendule.  
- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais me pieuter moi. Il adressa un « bonne nuit » à la cantonade, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter. Il attrapa ses affaires de toilettes et alla prendre une douche, puis se brossa les dents, croisant Nott dans la salle de bain.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Il n'en revenait pas. Il faisait partie de l'équipe ! Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. Ok, c'était cool d'encourager son meilleur pote, mais c'était encore meilleur de jouer avec lui. A lui les cris d'encouragement des supporter, les baisers des groupies émerveillées devant son talent, les regards envieux quand il passait dans les couloirs…  
Ron avait un sourire greffé aux lèvres depuis que Johnson lui avait dit qu'il en était. Pour une fois, il pourrai exister par lui-même et ne pas se contenter d'être dans l'ombre. Et briller au quidditch était quand même bien plus tripant que de briller par ses notes, même s'il se doutait que sa mère ne serait pas d'accord. Il était juste un peu triste que Harry n'ai pas pu venir le voir à cause de cette abrutie d'Ombrage. Franchement, c'est pile le genre de personne qui pousse à devenir mage noir, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de la massacrer.  
Il repensa à la main de Harry et arrêta de sourire. Tout çà allait beaucoup trop loin. C'était de la torture, ni plus, ni moins. Et il doutait sérieusement que le ministère songeait à ça lorsqu'elle a été envoyée à Poudlard. Remarque, vu les idées de Fudge, on pouvait s'attendre à tout…

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

Hermione remonta d'un pas léger vers sa salle commune. Elle aurait pu attendre Ron, mais avait préféré être un peu seule avec ses pensées. Ron sur un balai avait quelque chose d'impressionnant et .. d'incongru. Pourtant elle l'avait déjà vu voler. Autant avec Harry ça lui semblait naturel, autant elle avait l'impression que le rouquin en faisait des tonnes pour se faire remarquer. Cela dit, c'était bien dans son tempérament.  
Repenser à Harry lui fit accélérer le pas. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'il n'allait pas bien, quoiqu'il en puisse dire. Cette Ombrage était en train de l'asphyxier petit à petit. Il fallait à tout prix trouver un moyen de la contrer et de faire comprendre à Harry qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls Ron et elle à croire son récit. Harry recevait quelques manifestations de sympathie par-ci par-là, mais s'ils arrivaient à mettre en place un action concrète se serait à la fois efficace pour agir contre le ministère, et pour remonter le moral de son ami.  
Et dire qu'il avait à peine pu dormir cette semaine. Heureusement qu'il pourrait récupérer ce week-end, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire ses devoirs au fur et à mesure et allait être surchargé d'ici peu. Même en défense, la matière qu'il maîtrisait le mieux, il allait devoir travailler vu qu'ils ne faisaient que lire et recopier ce stupide livre.  
La jeune fille s'arrêta net et se frappa le front. Mais bien sûr ! Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt : Un groupe de travail en défense, voilà ce qu'il leur fallait. L'idée méritait d'être creusée, mais elle était sûre de tenir quelque chose. Il faudrait qu'elle y repense et mette tous les détails au point…

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

Draco se réveilla fatigué le samedi matin.  
- Et ben ça promet. Se dit-il.  
Il lui semblait avoir à peine fermé l'œil, pourtant il était déjà 9h. Il prit une douche rapide pour s'éclaircir les idées et fila prendre son petit déjeuner. Dans la grande salle, il retrouva son gang habituel et les adolescents se mirent rapidement à plaisanter, d'autant plus que Weasley avait vraiment l'air…vert. Littéralement vert. A ce demander pourquoi il s'obstinait à venir déjeuner puisque de toute évidence rien ne lui resterait dans l'estomac.  
- J'ai entendu dire que les Griffy font leur première séance d'entraînement cet après-midi, dit Pansy. On pourrai se retrouver tous devant la bibliothèque à 13h30, qu'est-ce que vous en - dîtes ?  
- Voyons, Pansy, tu ne pense pas aller embêter ses pauvres petits nullards, quand même, demanda Draco avec un air triste. Méchante, fifille. Vilaine.  
- Euh…ouaf ?  
Le reste de la bande éclata de rire. Ils finirent leur petits repas et quittaient la grande salle lorsque Draco entendit un bruit derrière lui.  
- Hum, hum.  
Les autres firent comme si de rien n'était et s'empressèrent de détaler. Draco se composa un masque neutre et se retourna.  
- Bonjour Professeur Ombrage. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?  
- Bonjour, Draco. Je suis ravie de voir que tu es toujours dans de bonnes dispositions. J'aimerai que tu passe à mon bureau dans une demi-heure, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient bien sur.  
- Ce sera avec plaisir, Professeur Ombrage.  
- Bien, bien, bien, dit Ombrage en tapant dans ses mains comme une petite fille au cirque. A tout à l'heure, alors.  
Et elle s'en fut. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement et rejoignit sa troupe. Non mais quelle plaie cette horreur ! Et que pouvais-t-elle bien lui vouloir. Ce rendez-vous sabordait le planning de sa matinée. Il serait obligé de travailler ce soir s'il voulait garder son après-midi pour emmerder la clique à Potter.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il frappait à la porte du bureau d'Ombrage. Celle-ci l'invita à entrer et le félicita pour sa ponctualité, mais Draco écoutait à peine ; il était perdu dans la contemplation des assiettes murales avec des chatons qui jouaient dessus. Il réussit à reprendre à peu près ses esprits et s'entendit répondre « bien volontiers » à la proposition de Dame Crapaud de lui offrir du thé.  
Il prit place sur un petit siège garni de coussin (« je suis sur qu'elle les a faits elle-même ») et tenta de fixer son regard sur un coin de mur sans chaton. Ombrage revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le thé. Elle lui en servit une tasse – comme il se doit décorée d'un chaton – et rentra dans le vif du sujet.  
- J'ai consulté votre dossier, jeune homme. Il est exemplaire, à une ou deux incartades près.  
Draco ne voyait pas vraiment ou elle voulait en venir.  
- Je fais de mon mieux, Professeur Ombrage.  
- Bien, bien, bien.  
Elle se réinstalla dans son fauteuil.  
- Hum, hum. Je vais être honnête avec vous, jeune homme. Vous savez que certaines personnes ici tentent de perturber l'ordre publique.  
- Oui, Professeur Ombrage. Mais peu d'entre nous prêtent foi à leur propos.  
- Bien, bien, bien. Je vous ai fait venir, Draco, car votre dossier montre en vous un élève intelligent ; vous êtes d'ailleurs dans les trois premiers de votre promotion dans quasiment toutes les matières. Je me suis dit que vous sauriez agir dans l'intérêt de l'école.  
- Si c'est en mon pouvoir, sans hésiter Professeur Ombrage.  
- Que pensez-vous de Mr Fudge, Draco ?  
« Nous y voilà », se dit le jeune homme. Que pouvait-bien préparer cette vieille buse de Fudge, à part une ânerie de plus.  
- C'est un excellent ami de mon père. Il a beaucoup d'humour ; il me fait toujours rire quand il vient dîner à la maison.  
- Vous êtes, donc un ami personnel de Mr Fudge. Bien, bien, bien.  
- Je le connais depuis ma plus tendre enfance, Professeur Ombrage.  
- Vous aurez donc à cœur de l'aider dans sa tâche, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien sur, Professeur Ombrage.  
Dame Crapaud sembla se perdre dans ses pensées un instant. Draco voyait presque les rouages tourner dans sa tête.  
- Et vous aimez le quidditch, jeune homme ?  
Pour le coup, Draco fut surpris.  
- Euh… Oui, Professeur Ombrage.  
- Bien, bien, bien.  
Elle se leva.  
- Repassez me voir demain soir à 20h avec les personnes en qui vous avez le plus confiance parmi les élèves. J'aurai une tâche à vous confier.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'éspère avoir été assez claire (vu que pour l'instant je suis la chronologie du bouquin), mais si vous trouvez que je n'explicite pas suffisemment, surtout n'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir, je corrigerai le tir.

J'ai écrit ce chapitre alors que je passe ma représentation-examen dans 3h, alors désolée pour les fautes qui m'auraent échappée.

Biz

Cikouelle, comminnegue soun


End file.
